


hear me roar (watch me bleed)

by tcnystcnks



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Game of Thrones AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Sexism, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper as Cersei Lannister, Rhodey as Tyrion Lannister, Tony as Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: he'd always been the most loved Lannister--my game of thrones au





	hear me roar (watch me bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> okay things to point out:
> 
> Pepper and Tony are NOT sleeping together in this au.  
> Rhodey's defect in this au is that he's black, not that he's a dwarf.  
> This is my idyllic version of the Lannister siblings; not the actual relationship between the three- and so there are obvious differences
> 
> \--
> 
> i just think that there are a lot of parallels between Tony Stark and Jaime Lannister and so this happened

_it is 12.50am and i have an exam in a couple of hours but this idea just kind of arrested me so_

_\--_

_not really if much is going to come from it_

_\--_

He’d always been the most loved Lannister; inheriting his father’s natural presence and unquestionable good looks

He had an unmistakable aura about him that had served his family well over the years, and there was a healthy mix of lust and fear everytime he entered the room

He parted his curled lips slightly and flicked his tongue out as if he could taste it, rubbing the palm of his hand against the hilt of his sword when someone behind him whispered  _kingslayer_

He made his way over to his sister, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close so he could press his lips against her cheek

“Tell me,” he murmured in her ear as he rubbed soft circles against her hip, “how fares my darling sister?”

Pepper spun slightly so she was facing him, her gratitude naked on her face for a split second before she composed herself; pointedly ignoring the significant crowd in the throne room, “she lives to fight another day”

He resisted the urge to sink into her embrace, to rest his head on her shoulder like he had when they were young and instead pulled her away so they were still in view of the crowd but he needn’t whisper

Pepper fell apart like a marionette cut from her strings the minute he obscured her from view; in that imperceptible way that came from years of knowing each other, “He thinks we’re fucking you know,” she said; nodding her head to where Aldrich’s throne sat

“They all do”

He raised a singular eyebrow, voice betraying his amusement, “And I thought that was the point of this whole charade? Unless you’d rather the Seven Kingdoms know you’re actually not fucking your brother”

“It is,” she said in an insufferable tone, “but I hadn’t anticipated that he would want to sleep with me  _more_  once it spread around”

“He likes having something over you,” she continued, reaching out to softly cup his cheek and rub her thumb against his smooth chin, “he thinks you’re less likely to kill him if you’re both fucking the same whore”

“You are no whore,” he said softly but firmly, tilting his head to press a chaste kiss on her palm, “you are Virginia Lannister of Casterly Rock, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms”

“and someday, someone apart from me and James will see that”

“Speaking of,” he let his voice trail slightly, “how is our dear brother?”

Pepper’s expression darkened and her voice was curt when she replied, “I don’t think all the whores in the world can save our brother from the King, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t tried anyway. He’s in chains,  _again_ , and drunk _again_.”

He nodded shortly, before straightening and moving away from her embrace, “I’ll go pick him up”

\--

He rapped his knuckles on the bars of holding cell sharply, fighting back the grimace at the strong stench of mead

“Brother!” came the garbled cry from the far end of the cell and he magnanimously ignored the dried vomit when he propped James up; leaning him up against his body to shuffle him out

It took an age and a half, but James was finally grime free and settled against his bed covers; dark skin chapped and unkept

He tsk’d softly, “I wish you would take better care of yourself,” he said; gesturing for a maidservant to bring over the grub he’d had sent up from the kitchen

“We can’t all inherit your pale skin brother,” James said over bites- hand snaking around the maiden’s waist and drifting inside her skirt, “and so I must chase my pleasure elsewhere”

He squawked when his hand was batted away with the end of the sword, holding it gingerly to his chest like it’d been cut off, “Why must you wound me so? The Lannister name only goes so far you know”

“It would go much further,” he replied, in the carefully measured tone of someone who had had this conversation before, “if you used your mouth for something other than the consumption of alcohol”

James’ face split into a smile and it sent shivers down my spine, “The day the bastards outside look past the colour of my skin brother mine,” he said, “I will sit on the goddamn Iron Throne”

He lifted his hand to brush him off, “Now if you wouldn’t mind- I have a darling with the biggest tits you’ve ever seen visiting me in a couple of moments, and unless the rumours of your attraction to your own blood are true- I suggest you clear out”

He paused for a second, “Actually clear out anyway. I wouldn’t want Pepper to rip my balls off because I made you aroused”

James laughed, ducking when a pillow was thrown his way, and was still laughing when he closed the door and walked out of the castle

\--

He was always the most loved Lannister, the infamous Anthony Lannister of Casterly Rock;  _Kingslayer_

but

he mused as he walked down the courtyard, men around him stiffening and woman around him parting their lips,

 he was also the most hated

\--

he looks over at where Aldrich is petting at Pepper, and people are discreetly moving out of James’ way like he carries some incurable disease

and thinks 

that it might not be the worst thing that attention is focused on him in King’s Landing

for them

its worth it

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> writing Rhodey and having Tony call him James is officially the weirdest thing I've ever done
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/184907181947/hear-me-roar-watch-me-bleed)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A
> 
> \--


End file.
